MI HERMOSA LUZ DE LUNA
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: Tras la muerte de Naruto Sasuke jura proteger a Hinata, sin saber que ella planea dejar este mundo solo para encontrarse con la persona que mas ha amado en su vida.


**-Es-toy ar-ta**

Fue lo único que dijo Hinata antes de romperse en llanto, Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo mientras sus ojos también se tornaban brillosos al ver el sufrimiento de su única amiga, Sasuke sabía perfectamente el por qué ella lloraba a él también le dolía no haber podido salvar la vida de Naruto durante el atentado que acaba de asolar la aldea días después de las preliminares de los exámenes Chunnin.

**-Llorar no sirve de nada, hicimos lo que pudimos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ni siquiera Tsunade-Sama lo hubiera salvado.**

Después de esas palabras Sasuke se arrepintió ni siquiera en un momento así podía dejar de ser tan frio, pero sabía que Hinata no lo juzgaría o recriminaría pues aun así con todo y defectos eran amigos y justamente fue esa amistad que lo salvo de seguir con sus deseos de venganza contra quien algún día fue su hermano mayor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella mientras la tomaba por sus hombros y la atraía hacia él, al comienzo ella opuso resistencia pero cedió, Hinata solo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke mientras todo el dolor que sentía era liberado, mientras que por su lado su amigo solo acariciaba sus cortos cabellos, para luego abrazarla con toda su fuerza y aunque hizo todo el esfuerzo que estuvo a su alcance no pudo detener a las malditas lagrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus ojos negros, que solo reflejaban tristeza, rabia eh impotencia al saber que no era capaz de mitigar el gran dolor que Hinata estaba sintiendo.

En medio de sollozos él le confesó uno de sus más cuidados secretos.

**Han pasado casi cuatro años desde aquella noche donde toda mi vida cambio, a lo largo de ese transcurso has estado ahí a mi lado, brindándome el apoyo que pensé que había perdido, al comienzo pensé que era por lastima pero tu mirada y tus gestos me decían que yo era importante para ti, aun recuerdo el día en que te pregunte el por qué eras tan atenta conmigo tu solo me dedicaste nuevamente una sonrisa para luego marcharte mientras susurrabas, el verdadero significado de la vida yace oculto en el amor y la amistad.**

**Esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón tal vez aun tenía un motivo para vivir y ahora más que nunca se que ese motivo eres tú.**

Después de aquella revelación ambos juntaron sus rostros, sus frentes chocaban y sus miradas estaban reflejadas una en la otra, eternos segundos pasaron hasta que Hinata solo dijo: **Gracias.**

Al final ambos se quedaron sentados en medio de aquel espeso bosque de Sauces, donde la luz del sol ya empezaba a extinguirse, dando paso a una tonalidad grisácea en el amplio cielo, los dos geninn se quedaron viendo como la luna empezaba a gobernar sobre la faz de la tierra, sin quererlo ambos se quedaron dormidos y en medio de sus sueños el recuerdo de una persona se hizo presente, y es que aun en lo más profundo del alma y de sus corazones Naruto Uzumaky era capaz de robarles una sonrisa de alegría y esperanzas y es que su legado que siempre permanecería en los corazones de quienes lo conocieron.

Y en medio de esos sueños Hinata y Sasuke quedaron abrazados sintiéndose tranquilos,** aunque después de unos minutos empezó a soñar cosas más comprometedoras, en medio de sus sueños se veía a sí mismo reviviendo el día en que se beso accidentalmente con Naruto, y el día en que ambos fueron atacados por un pavo gigante para acabar cayendo cuesta abajo y besarse otra vez, y en medio de esos sueños el despertó bruscamente, su respiración era rápida y por su rostro se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor, muy bajito juro que cuando muriera iría tras de Naruto y lo mataría y lo enterraría y luego lo desenterraría y lo volvería a matar, por haberle robado su primer beso**, mientras Sasuke ideaba su venganza Hinata se movía ligeramente causando que Sasuke dirigiera toda su atención a ella, Sasuke iba a despertarla pues pensando que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero se detuvo cuando ella volvía a estar tranquila, con mucho cuidado se acomodo y quedo justo frente a ella viéndola, analizándola, cada detalle de su rostro, sus manso ásperas se posaron encima de sus rizadas pestañas mientras ejercía una suave presión, muy lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios que ese instante se veían tan delicados y tentadores, Sasuke tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no suplantar sus dedos por sus labios que ardían en deseos de probar el tesoro prohibido de su amiga.

Un suspiro de derrota resonó en el lugar, Sasuke solo se quedo viéndola y con voz bajita le susurro en su oído. **Siempre te protegeré mi hermosa luz de luna**.

CONTINUARA


End file.
